Bridges U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,330, issued Sept. 7, 1965, discloses an electrical circuit disconnect switch and interrupter which has enjoyed great commercial success. However, it has electrical interrupting capabilities which are much greater than are actually needed for many applications.
The circuit interrupter of the present application is adapted to be used with a switch of the type disclosed in Bridges U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,233, issued Sept. 24, 1974, with switch modifications to provide for mounting and actuation of the interrupter. The interrupter of the present invention is much more economical to manufacture than is the interrupter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,330; but it nevertheless provides ample electrical capability for interrupting load currents up to 600 amps at 15.5 KV. The circuit interrupter switch of U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,330 can be used to open electric circuits operating as high as 35 KV